This invention relates to a novel multi-function hand, or tool, which--in its contemplated operation--will be automatically detachable to a permanent "robot"-type apparatus.
Automatically changeable robot hands, sometimes called manipulators, are old in the art. Such manipulators have been devoted to single functions. These hands have been highly successful and are used in a large variety of manipulative operations that appeared to be quite independent of one another. Moreover, in many cases the principal operational vectors of different hands were at such different angles that it appeared that the use of different functions of the same hand was undesirable because of apparent geometric conflicts between such pairs of geometrical devices as, for example, grippers and syringes.